Destiny
by vegetalover23
Summary: How did Bulma and Vegeta fell in love? Find out the destiny of two lovers. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own DBZ, it all belong to Akira...

The following story sets during the three years before the arrival of the androids, and the years after that battle. I'm trying to show you my point of view of what happened between the couple Bulma and Vegeta. I hope you enjoy it, and please review… J

A/N: I will try my best to write probably, I'm Portuguese but I prefer to write this kind of stories in English, since I rather watch DBZ in English too. The Portuguese version, in my opinion, isn't good.

He entered from the back door. He was wearing just a shorts and had a towel around his neck. His body was dripping sweat and he could feel every muscle of his aching. Today he had striven to his limits, but as always, deep inside, he was feeling great. He liked to push himself off the limits, and that made him feel so powerful, so confident of himself and his strength. Now he just needed a bath. The saiyan prince passed by the kitchen, and there she was, always her. The female presence of her infuriated him like no other, which almost leaded him to destroy the kitchen. But, incredible as it may seem, she didn't say anything. Surprised by the strange behavior of hers, he headed to the bathroom saying nothing at all. He took his shorts off and put them in the basket. He opened the tap, but nothing happen. He closed and tried again, but once more there was no water. His fury began to rise up and he almost destroyed the tap. He got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his waist heading to the kitchen where the woman was:

-"Woman! There is no water in my bathroom! Go fix it NOW!" he yelled angrily.

-"Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you that my name is Bulma, and I'm not your servant! Besides, I know nothing about plumbing! You can use my bathroom if you want, but go away and don't bordered me, I'm not in the mood." She replied with in a lower voice.

Impressed by her reaction the warrior winked his eyes looking at her, normally she would have yelled at him and they would have discussed for more than an hour. But they didn't. Her eyes reflected her fatigue, her hands were shaking.

-"What's wrong with that woman? Unbelievable how this female species change their humor so easily!" he said to himself while was heading for her bathroom.

The Sayian Prince took his shower, letting the water wash away all thoughts, he felt his muscles relax. He turns off the water and wiped away all the exhaustion. But he knew deep down his cold heart that something was not gone so easily. It was his hatred, his pride, his sorrow and his pain. He dried himself with the towel, but nonetheless he let some parts of his body still wet, because he liked to feel the fresh air on his skin.

There were a few hours left for dinner so he decided to lie on the bed and rest. But suddenly, when he thought it was quiet, he felt of someone's ki down stairs. It was Yamcha. He hated that weakling so much. It didn't take long until the couple began to argue. And Vegeta's peace and quiet time was over.

-"I swear for Kami sake that I'm going to kill that pathetic blue haired woman and her stupid mate." he cursed between his teeth.

* * *

So, that's it for the first chapter, I hope you guys liked it, and I promise that I'll update another chapter soon...  
Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! Chapter 2 is complete. Hope you like it :D  
And please review, I like to know what you think about the story so far, and I could also use some advice (I'm kind of new in this sort of things).

A/N: Thanks to LunarSinner, lintu-lvr4 and DMClover123 for the reviews.

* * *

The discussion continued for more than 15 minutes. Vegeta was really pissed off! So he got up from the bed and run downstairs.

-"I'm going to end up with this bullshit now! I'll blast them and this Capsule if they don't shut up!"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Bulma and Yamcha were so close face to face, but still they were yelling to each other. Yamcha could see in her beautiful eyes that she was angry, disappointed, and most of all, hurt.

-"How could you Yamcha? After all this years? What have I done wrong? Tell me!" Bulma said with tears in her eyes.

-"I'm sorry Bulma, you know that I love you babe, it meant nothing to me." He tried to hold her but she didn't let him touch her.

-"Don't touch me you fucking liar! For me it meant a lot! So much that our relationship is over Yamcha! I can't take this anymore!" she replied shaking her head.

-"But Bulma, we've known each other for years, that girl meant nothing for me, it was a mistake, a big mistake, it won't happen again. I promise. Please babe, I love you" he begged on his knees.

She couldn't denied, she loved him too, but she was hurt, she knew it would happen again. She always thought they would be happy ever after, but recently, she found herself empty, and he couldn't fulfill that space. He was training all the time, or playing baseball, and now dating with other woman. She didn't want to feel hurt anymore. She wanted a man, not a little boy. There were times she was happy with Yamcha, he really was a handsome guy and an amazing lover… but it all got lost in time.

-"No Yamcha, it's over. Get out." She said closing her eyes with her head down.

-"No I won't, you're mine, I won't give up on you!"

-"I said GET OUT YAMCHA! IT'S OVER!" She yelled so loud that the Capsule Corp trembled.

Unexpectedly, a blast ki passed right next to the couple, so near that it hit Bulma's harm, letting a small burn. It destroy the wall right behind them.

-"I'm trying to get some rest you idiots! So SHUT UP!" Vegeta said angrily and loud.

-"V-Vegeta?" Yamcha said with fear "What are you doing? You hit Bulma!"

-"Well, open your mouth again weakling, and I'll blast you ass!"

Surprised by the Prince actions Bulma turn to Yamcha and said one more time to leave. He looked at her, she really meant it, she wanted him to leave. She was staying at home with the monster that had just hit her. He was confused.

-"You're going to stay with this monster? I'm your boyfriend…" he was interrupted.

-"Not anymore, get out." She said looking him in the eyes. She wasn't afraid.

* * *

Soooo? what do you think it will happen next?

Let me know your opinions, please review.

I'll post the next chapter today :)

Bye bye

*.Vegetalover23.*


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is chapter 3!  
Thanks to DMClover123 for the support and the reviews :)

* * *

Yamcha stood still, although he didn't show that much he was a strong man too. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down and went directly to the front door.

-"I'm leaving because you want. But I'll be back if you want me again. Just think about it and give me a call babe." He said with sadness in his voice.

Bulma said nothing at all, she was holding her arm, it was hurting so much, but she felt other pain that was worse than the injury. The loss of someone she loved, it was an excruciating pain. She looked at Vegeta with tears in her eyes. The prince rolled his eyes, he had no patience whatsoever to weaknesses.

-"Are you happy now Vegeta?" she said crying.

-"I'm thrilled woman, an amazing show!" he replied has he took a seat near the table.

-"You… Fucking…Bastard! I hate you so much! How can you do such a thing? I give you a place to live, food, clothes, a place for you to train! And that's how you thank me? You hit me?" she yelled

-"It's your obligation to serve the Prince of all Saiyans. Now bring food at once!"

-"You go get your own food, stupid monkey!" she said heading up stairs to her room.

Vegeta was bored, he had to do his own food now. "Where's that stupid robot?" he said searching for the remotes.

-"I'm going to kill that, that… monkey!" Bulma cursed while she entered her room, directing to her bathroom to get so ointment for her burnt arm.

She tried not to think about Yamcha, but it was stronger than her. She lied on her bed talking to herself.

-"I'm letting this affecting me too much, I can't, I have to worry about me now, I guess I'll work more with dad. I'm sure he needs help for the research. I guess it will help me to forget all about this. Oh Yamcha, how could you do this to me? To us? I remember the time that you and me were so happy and everything in our lives was perfect. How did we lost that? And now I'm here alone with that creep, he could have killed me, just because I was yelling. He such a pain in the ass sometimes, how can a person be so mean. I'm sure somewhere deep inside of him there's a different Vegeta, not so evil as it seems. What am I saying? I must have gone crazy, for sure! He's never going to change!" she turn to one side, not to hurt her arm and fell asleep.

It was 3 a.m. and she felt her arm burning like hell. "I have to put something cold in this, I can't take the pain."

Vegeta was in the living room watching TV when he heard the woman's groans of pain, and he knew she was coming down stairs to get something to her burnt arm. Suddenly he felt his own body directing to the kitchen, and he grab an icepack. She appeared in the kitchen and was surprised. He got close to her and gave the woman the ice. They look to each other intensively. She was shocked, her eyes wide open as well as her mouth. He just turned his back away.

-"What the hell was that?" he said to himself.

-"Oh My Kami! He just did, what I think he did?" she said with her eyes still wide open.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it and please review...  
Bye Bye and thanks for reading.

.*Vegetalover23*.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there Guys! Are you ready for Chapter 4? Here it goes!  
Thanks to DMClover123, LunarSinner and lintu-lvr4 for the reviews :)

Once more, I do not own DBZ, it all belongs to Akira.

* * *

Vegeta went to his quarters. He lied on his bed, but was impossible to sleep. Strange feelings came into his head. He was confused. "Why the hell I did that for?". He wasn'te supposed to feel sorry for the woman. But deep inside, the cold heart prince felt he needed to apologize. "What? No way! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I apologize to no one! That stupid woman should apologize to me! She disturb my peace! Humph!"

The night gone by, and the Saiyan warrior couldn't sleep. Nor even did Bulma. She couldn't believe, he just had done such a thing.

-"Was that a way for saying he's sorry? Why can't he just talk? Fucking alien! I can't sleep because of him!" she growled.

5 a.m., it's time for training. Vegeta was staring at the window looking to the stars, something inside him felt wrong. Although he wouldn't admit it he missed being in space, traveling, and most of all, he missed killing, and he couldn't dined. "I'm a monster". He said closing his eyes and supported his arm at the window.

-"No you're not." He heard a sweet voice coming from the bedroom door.

-"What the fuck are you doing here woman?" he yelled.

-"Can you please keep your voice down, everyone's sleeping! It's 5 a.m.!" she said in a lower voice.

-"Humph."

-"So? Can't sleep?" Bulma asked.

-"No."

-"You're not much of a conversationalist han?"

-"No." he said again.

-"Hum… I can tell" she said as she got closer to him.

-"What are you doing here?"

-"Can't sleep either." She said looking at the window. Both of them said nothing during a couple of minutes, they just looked into the endless sky. "The sun will rise in a few minutes..."

The prince looked at the blue haired woman, he notice that her skin shinned as the sun rise in the sky.

-"I'm going to train." The prince said heading for the door.

-"Vegeta, wait…"

-"What now, woman? First you enter into my room without my permission, now you stop me to go train. What's wrong with you? I'll blast your arm this time for good!" he said angrily.

-"Vegeta, you're not a monster. And I'm going to prove you that."

-"Sure, keep dreaming stupid earthling."

-"I will! I know that you are not an evil as you look!" she yelled.

-"You know nothing about me! You know nothing about who I am!"

-"But I want to know, I want to help you, you crazy monkey!" she said jokingly.

-"I need no help! Fuck off!" he said as he slam the door and went directly to the GR.

* * *

So, let me know what did you think about it :D Please review, and thank you for reading!

Bye! ****


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys! I'm so sorry, I know it's been a while since I've post the last chapter, but I've been with a lot of work in college lately.  
But here's a new one, I hope you like it, and please don't stop following!

A/N: I do not own anything, it all belong to Akira.

* * *

"Why do you have to be like that Vegeta?" Bulma thought to herself.

Vegeta headed to the GR, he needed to train, and train really hard, he didn't want to hear her voice, or see her face again. She was a distraction.

"Stupid woman, I can't figure out why is she acting like this. I could have killed her and yet she is trying to get more close? Sure she wants to die! And I really don't mind, I could use some bodies to kill, why not start with her?" He thought as he punched hard in the air.

Meanwhile Bulma was trying to work in her office, but she found herself needing a coffee. She went to the kitchen and made a cup for her.

"I wondered where mommy and daddy are?" she said.

By the time she was making coffee she heard a noise coming from the stairs. It was Mr. and Mrs. Briefes carrying two huge suitcases.

"Where are you going guys?" Bulma asked scared, they were leaving her with Vegeta? Alone?

"Oh sweetie, your dad and I have to go to an important conference, and it's going to take a few days..." Mrs. Briefes said holding her daughter's hands.

"Honey, it's not a few days, you know it's going to take much longer, maybe a few months." said carrying the suitcases by himself.

"Oh my kamy, really dad? Don't you tell me it's about that new research about time travel?" Bulma asked.

"Yes dear, it is. Me and your mom are going to travel a lot, we have a lot of conferences to go to, and a lot of reasearch to do..."

"But mom, why do you have to go?" Bulma said. she didn't want to stay all alone.

"Dear, one day, when you settled down with the one you love, you'll want to be by his side on the important moments and the important events in his life."

"Sure. Well I guess I'll have to do all by myself around here..." Bulma said with sadness in her voice.

"Bulma dear, don't you worry ok? You'll be just fine... Don't forget to do all the work in the office, oh and upgrade the GR. We don't want Vegeta to destroy it again." Bulma's dad said.

"Don't worry dad. Have fun you too, and call me!" She said following them to the car.

"Goodbye Dear!"

"Goodbye mom, Bye dad!"

"Where the fuck are they going woman?" She heard a strong voice behind her.

"Traveling Vegeta, they're going to travel."

"For how long?"

"A few months..." she said, still with sadness in her voice

"WHAT?" He yelled. "And who the fuck is going to upgrade the GR? You?"

"Uh, yeah Vegeta... Who else will it be? We're going to be alone around here for a while."

"Humph"

That was all they said, and during some weeks not even a word was spoken, Bulma felt alone in this world, everyone was training, Chi-Chi was the only friend she could count on, but she was busy too. Everyone was helping, everyone but her. The only thing she did was working, cooking, working, upgrading the GR, working, cooking and then again working. She found her life miserable.

Vegeta did his work-out everyday, forgetting all about the missing things in the past, and focused is mind in a new goal, become Super Saiyan and surpass Kakarott.

* * *

Well guys that's it, I hope you'll like it and don't forget to review!  
I hope I can write one more chapter or two in this weekend. BYE! * :)


End file.
